ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show
| last_aired = | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 26 | preceded_by = Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980–82) | followed_by = The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) }} The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show is the sixth incarnation of the Hanna-Barbera Saturday morning cartoon Scooby-Doo. It premiered on September 10, 1983, and ran for one season on ABC as a half-hour program made up of two eleven-minute short cartoons. In 1984, the name of the show was changed to The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries, with the actual show format remaining the same. The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries ran for another season on ABC. Thirteen half-hour episodes, composed of twenty-four separate segments were produced under the New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo title in 1983, and thirteen more episodes, composed of twenty separate segments were produced under the name The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries in 1984. At the time, Margaret Loesch, who served as supervising executive for the series, also worked for another animation production company Marvel Productions. Overview Season one For this incarnation of the show, Hanna-Barbera attempted to combine elements of both the current format and the newer Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo format. Daphne Blake was added back to the cast after a three-year absence. The plots of each episode feature her, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, and Scrappy-Doo solving supernatural mysteries under the cover of being reporters for a teen magazine. Each half-hour program was made up of two 11-minute episodes, which would upon occasion be two parts of one half-hour-long episode. Season two The second season of this format, broadcast as The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries in 1984, continued the same format, and included six two-part episodes featuring original Scooby-Doo characters Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley, both absent from the series for five years. Fred's last name is given as "Rogers" initially in his return appearance to the series in the episode "Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo," although later in the same episode it is corrected as "Jones"; Rogers had been established as Shaggy's surname the previous season. The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries theme song is performed in the style of Thriller-era Michael Jackson. The accompanying opening credits feature shots of a row of monsters dancing like the zombies in Jackson's "Thriller" music video. Episodes Season 1 (The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show) Season 2 (The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries) Voice cast * Don Messick – Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo * Casey Kasem – Shaggy Rogers * Heather North – Daphne Blake * Frank Welker – Fred Jones (recurring/minor) (1984) * Marla Frumkin – Velma Dinkley (recurring/minor) (1984) Releases While no plans for a complete season have been announced, Warner Home Video has begun releasing the episodes in new Scooby-Doo compilation sets. "A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle" was announced for release on 13 Spooky Tales: Run for Your Rife, but it was replaced with rereleased episodes for unknown reasons. US releases International releases This VHS was released in both the US and UK. In addition, the entire first season, The New Scooby & Scrappy Doo Show, has been released by Warner Bros. on the iTunes Store under the title Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, Season 5. Individual episodes have been released in various home video sets over the years. A portion of the series was available on the Kids' WB portal. References External links * Official Scooby-Doo website * * * * Category:1983 American television series debuts Category:1984 American television series endings Category:Scooby-Doo television series Category:1980s American animated television series Category:1980s American mystery television series Category:American children's animated mystery television series Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:English-language television programs Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Television series created by Tom Ruegger Category:Television series created by Joe Ruby Category:Television series created by Ken Spears Category:American animated television spin-offs Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters